heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.04.20 - Pride and Prejudice
A red light flickers to life. Blinking it sends out signals trying find a way back to its master. Sadly that Master is from a different time and place. There would be no solace for it. At least none in the sense the emotionless heap could hope for. Lex Luthor stands at the bottom of his lab besides the blinking light. Every so often he says this phrase, "I know you can hear me. Please refrain from destroying my property and the street by plowing down here. If you simply enter my office building Tess will escort you to me," Tess Mercer Lex's faithful bodyguard and chauffer is more than happy to wait for whatever would come. Her boss has certain provisions set up for if the visitor would become hostile the threat would be neutralized. Today is all about getting information. Regardless of who the transmission may be aimed for, there is one who does receive it, and seeing the signal is Kryptonian in nature it most definitely draws on her attention. One might expect that Ursa would take brutal short cuts to key in on the source, but as the message seems polite enough, she considers it. Whoever originates the signal has a Kryptonian piece of technology on his hands, that means he is not like most of the people inhabiting this world. So it's better to avoid any unexpected situations. Flying towards the source, Ursa eventually figures which building must be the one referred to as the man's office building. Landing at the entrance, she steps inside and before anyone has time to say anything, she asserts, "who amongst you is called Tess?" Lex Luthor says, "I am," the woman says firmly and unafraid of the person that practically flew in. Tess eyes the silk-like costume with various slits in the arm and is unimpressed. Most would cower in fear an alien woman with eyes as cold as steel, but Tess just escorts the alien to the elevator then hits a spot unseen on the number pad. "Mr. Luthor will be waiting on you," she says before the doors close. When the elevator stops, after several moments of traveling downward, its' doors open to a man standing alone in a room. Calling it a room would be an understatement. It's really one large hangar meant to house many vehicles. Several lights are on, digital-interactive computer screens are up and they have many Kryptonian symbols. "Before you say or do anything know that I'm not here to ask for translation help. These characters have been familiar with me for ages," Lex says firmly. His green eyes, the color of crisp one-dollar bills, regard the alien with the same coldness she would regard any primitive life form. "All I have is a few questions and if you become hostile I will subdue you Miss?" he waits for a name. "Right. I will subdue you." Wearing black matt leather gloves that look like they fit yet are a little disproportional with the rest of Lex's body, "Trust me. Conversation is all I require." He straightens the purple tie that dangles from his white button up shirt that's mostly concealed thanks to a suit jacket, black, that matches the color and style of his pants. "Shall we?" he pulls out two chairs from a storage closet in the distance. Several sealed doors litter the area. The source of the signal is a machine which he waves off, "Harmless. Utterly useless now. Something to get your attention now and nothing more."" Ursa peers curiously at Tess, taking note of the fact it is a woman who is apparently serving this man behind the signal. "Then lead on," Ursa snaps briefly, showing an air of command in case anyone thought she's taking orders because she's accustomed to do so. Oh no, this is nothing short of token courtesy in order to find out who has a Kryptonian technology on their hands. While Ursa takes note of the woman's bearings, she is not the one who is taking her interest today. Stepping into the elevator, Ursa turns to look directly at Tess, "So Luthor is the name, thank you." She does not offer her own, as clearly, Tess is not the one in charge. When the door opens at the end of the elevator ride, Ursa steps outside and before she even looks at Luthor, her gaze is driven towards the screens with Kryptonian text on them. She takes a brief look to get a gist of what is on the screen and then levels her gaze with Lex Luthor. "--You speak Kryptonian?--" Ursa asks him in her native tongue, intrigued by the fact he suggests the alphabet of the language is familiar to him. It's a good thing he has her so surprised, because she does not fancy the way he is looking at her. She gives Lex Luthor a bit of glare, but for the time being delays on making any verbal threats. "How did you come by this technology?" But then Luthor goes ahead and makes a threat first, which cause Ursa to step casually towards him, her gaze focused on his as she slowly approaches. "You will have -me- subdued?" She arches a brow as if preplexed by the notion. As she looks him over, she remarks, "an armored glove underneath your decorative glove will hardly suffice, I wonder what makes you so confident. Do you even know who I am?" She delays on giving her name, tilting her head just a bit as she observes the man before her. At this point Ursa wonders how much the man knows about Krypton, and if he has an inkling who had just threatened to subdue. If he is clueless, she'll regard him a fool, if he knows, she might be impressed. It is a bold move to threaten a commander of Elite Black Zero. And that's before powers granted by yellow solar radiation are taken to effect. However this may resolve, Ursa is intrigued by this man. When Lex gestures at the two chairs, Ursa nods and starts to pace towards them, willing to sit and have a talk with this man, granted he will not force this encounter into a far more violent one. (--Spoken in Kryptonian.) "I know of Zod. I know that you're ranking and high ranking at that. I may not know who I threaten but I know what I threaten, a ranking officer within Kryptonian Military. Someone that has earned her rank and associated reputation," the words are in English. He does not say that Kryptonian is known or unknown. In truth Lex knows enough to surmise her question. However, Rosetta stone didn't have a 'How to Speak Kryptonese,' program. "You are not my enemy. You are not the country's enemy. You are indifferent at the moment. And I do not wish to start a war. Today all I have for you are simple questions. Will you be willing to indulge?" He doesn't wait for an answer. "Tell me about Krypton. What was it like? What did you see when you stepped outside and looked up? Did you see the stars? What did you see in the sky?" the questions are deliberate. Something about Earth possibly makes Superman, super. So something about Krypton has to make him and people like him mortal. The question is, "What?" and that's why he's asking a general very simple questions. Ones that will hopefully paint a beautiful picture. "I know of Zod. I know that you're ranking and high ranking at that. I may not know who I threaten but I know what I threaten. Someone that has earned her rank and associated reputation," the words are in English. He does not say that Kryptonian is known or unknown. In truth Lex knows enough to surmise her question. However, Rosetta stone didn't have a 'How to Speak Kryptonese,' program. "You are not my enemy. You are not the country's enemy. You are indifferent at the moment. And I do not wish to start a war. Today all I have for you are simple questions. Will you be willing to indulge?" He doesn't wait for an answer. "Tell me about Krypton. What was it like? What did you see when you stepped outside and looked up? Did you see the stars? What did you see in the sky?" the questions are deliberate. Something about Earth possibly makes Superman, super. So something about Krypton has to make him and people like him mortal. The question is, "What?" and that's why he's asking a general very simple questions. Ones that will hopefully paint a beautiful picture. ** "-You-? You know of General Zod?" Ursa seems quite surprised hearing that this man has learned of the existance of General Zod. Then again, her arrival on this planet was after the invasion of a General Zod from a different universe. She is utterly clueless about that event. "My rank is of no consequence when it comes to making threats on my person, who I am is what makes you a very bold man. The name is Ursa," she finally gives the answer to his very first question, and from the look about her when she says her name, there is something significant about it. If Lex has managed to amass enough information about Krypton, there's a chance he could note the omission of a 'father-name' which all women on Krypton have. "For the time being we are not enemies, but your threat against my person tempts me to consider you as such," Ursa warns matter of factly, not taking any hostile action. If anything, she's merely pointing out her distaste for being threatened. Moving to sit in one of the chairs, she waits for Lex to sit in the other, keeping her legs firmly planted on the ground and resting her hands on her knees, sitting with her back straight. "I may or may not indulge you, pending on what questions you ask," she offers with candor. "You are fascinated with my home planet?" Ursa asks, "how did you come to learn of it? People I have seen in this Midgard do not seem to know of Krypton." Now that she has made up her mind that Lex Luthor, despite his initial threat does seek to ask what appears to be trivial questions, she takes a moment to consider. "Krypton, was a planet with advanced people, unlike the primitives you'd find on this planet. Science was the ruling path by way of logic." She smirks a little at that, and continues, "outside I would see our crystalline structures, our homes, universities, science facilities, medical facilities, libraries, our people...stars? Were there stars?" Now she gives a somewhat leery expression to Lex, "what systems do you know that do not have stars? Of course there were stars." Smirking at the little jab questioning his intelligence Lex tries to ignore it. "My question is meant more on the lines could you see them? Or did your crystalline structures block out your vision of them through light pollution. Remember I have never seen your planet so I don't know if the structures are built into the planet, if the structures are towering monoliths that look futuristic compared to ours that they simply block out the stars, and your planet. Did you have seasons?" again he continues with the trivial questions. Something has to be starkly different between Earth and Krypton. Beyond the better sounding system of government the planet has. Money-colored eyes take in the woman, "What did you like about it before you enlisted into the military services?" Everything about this has to be precise. Somewhere in the answers would be the key. "If one were to venture outside, one could look up at the stars, much as you do here. Inside this facility of yours, I see no stars, if I were to venture outside...I would." Ursa seems a bit annoyed by this line of questioning, as she poses, "you would be better off consulting with an Astronomer, if you'd like intricate details on the given nature of our system. I, as you so keenly picked on, am a member of the military." She nods at Lex when asked if there were seasons, and then suddenly asks a question of her own, "why go through this ploy to get my attention, and then waste it on mindless questions. Surely trivial pursuit is not what you are after, is it?" Asked what she liked before joining the military, Ursa hesitates a moment, and eventually answers "--Horu-Kanu--" (--Spoken in Kryptonian.) Pausing for a moment Lex gives the Kryptonians question a great deal of consideration. "Computer. Load Sherman Targets," Lex barks. An automated voice from a nearby terminal, sounding like every other generic computer response on the planet, chimes in, "Processing." Moments later the Kryptonian sigils change to images of when Zod, the other Zod, invaded. Images of drones scatter on many screens, the second largest ones have shots of flying Kryptonian clones in varying degrees of movement, a kryptonian ship flickers across other screens, Superman is the last image to turn over on the many screens. Lex has at least seven primary large screens and dozens of smaller ones. Those cold green eyes look at Ursa once again, "Earth has been invaded by your kind before. Partly because we weren't ready, partly because of the information withheld by your planet's most favored son. We have no garuntees that he will stay in check. When," and in Lex's mind there is no "if," in this case, "Superman strikes at Earth, I want to be able to stop him. I want the world to be able to bring him to his knees and end whatever he'll try to do. Learning about your planet helps me learn about him. What makes him -so- Super and with some time I can figure out how to take it away. On the outside he looks no different than any earthling. Yet all the things he can do feats that make us ants beneath his feat as if he were some kind of God." Pausing again Lex reflects inwardly over his choice of words, "I'm a man of Science. I don't believe in a God. Humans evolved from cells and our complex about God comes from our consciousness mixed in with pieces of self-blame and sadism. No more, no less. When I see someone that thinks of himself as a God then as a man of Science I wish to prove him wrong. I wish to show him that he is certainly NO God." Pausing for a moment Lex gives the Kryptonians question a great deal of consideration. "Computer. Load Sherman Targets," Lex barks. An automated voice from a nearby terminal, sounding like every other generic computer response on the planet, chimes in, "Processing." Moments later the Kryptonian sigils change to images of when Zod, the other Zod, invaded. Images of drones scatter on many screens, the second largest ones have shots of flying Kryptonian clones in varying degrees of movement, a kryptonian ship flickers across other screens, Superman is the last image to turn over on the many screens. Lex has at least seven primary large screens and dozens of smaller ones. Those cold green eyes look at Ursa once again, "Earth has been invaded by your kind before. Partly because we weren't ready, partly because of the information withheld by your planet's most favored son. We have no garuntees that he will stay in check. When," and in Lex's mind there is no "if," in this case, "Superman strikes at Earth, I want to be able to stop him. I want the world to be able to bring him to his knees and end whatever he'll try to do. Learning about your planet helps me learn about him. What makes him -so- Super and with some time I can figure out how to take it away. On the outside he looks no different than any earthling. Yet all the things he can do feats that make us ants beneath his feat as if he were some kind of God." Pausing again Lex reflects inwardly over his choice of words, "I'm a man of Science. I don't believe in a God. Humans evolved from cells and our complex about God comes from our consciousness mixed in with pieces of self-blame and sadism. No more, no less. When I see someone that thinks of himself as a God then as a man of Science I wish to prove him wrong. I wish to show him that he is certainly NO God." Ursa gets up from her seat the moment the images display on the screen, looking stunned by what she sees. "What is this? Where was this taken? When?" She asks in alarm, pacing closer to the screen, looking very closely at the images. "Who is that man?" Ursa asks sharply on the image of Superman turning to face the screen, putting the crest of the House of El on full display. "Are these pictures taken on this planet?" Her questions come at rapid pace now that Lex Luthor truly has her full attention, as she turns to look his way, eager to hear what he has to say. "Invaded...? That is not the Kryptonian way," Ursa replies adamantly, and yet as she looks at the screen to double check, she cannot say that the man depicted is anyone other than General Zod, even if he looks a bit different. "Krypton's favored son? Pray tell, who is this favored son of Krypton?" Ursa stares preplexed at Zod, as she cannot think of any of Krypton's celebrated members of the Council that Lex Luthor may have heard about. Having no knowledge of who Superman is, Ursa assumes Lex Luthor is talking about someone with an ingrained hatred to the planet Earth, whatever his reason maybe. Taking what looks like a more focused look at Lex Luthor, Ursa is actually taking an x-ray scan, before she notes, "I assure, Mr. Luthor, that while we may appear similar on the exterior, our physiology is quite distinctly different." Ursa listens to Lex's words about science and god and nods in agreement, "science is what dictates the laws of the universe. Any who speak of gods commanding the nature of being lack the most basic comprehension of their environment. Being a man of science, as you claim, you may well have liked Krypton." Finally looking completely away from the screens, Ursa turns to face Lex Luthor again, approaching her chair once again. "Who is this wouldbe god? Is he a terror on your planet?" "Superman images on screen," Lex commands and the machine complies. All the different shots of the man's face, symbol, prowess and everything else of note consume all of the screens. Green eyes stare at Ursa, "This is Krypton's favorite son according to Earth's most gullible. Zod wanted this Kryptonian in particular. Superman's alien name is Kal-El, heard of it?" At this moment Lex simply waits for an interested reaction. "Nonsense!" Ursa spits out venomously, "that is a lie!" She takes a moment to calm herself, before breaking eye contact with the images on the screen to look back at Lex Luthor. "I may have heard the name Kal-El, the more significant part is the House of El, surprising to find a member of the house on your planet." Clenching her hands to tight fists, Ursa hisses out, "it is a sign of cowardice." She takes a moment and realizes this is really not a topic for a prolonged conversation with a human, so she changes the subject. "How did you come by that Kryptonian technology?" She points at Lex Luthor's torso, "the one you've adopted...into a weapon of sorts? Clearly, your claim of being a man of science is not misplaced." Smirking at the reaction Lex lets the ace slip from his sleeve, "Computer. Playback Zod's Decree." "Processing," the voice chips out. "All Screens," Lex adds. All of the images morph to Zod and in surround sound his message begins. The command calls Superman a criminal by the name of Zod's new sovereignty and that the criminal shall turn himself into the new authority. "Playback," Lex says and all the screens rework their magic. After the second time his eyes focus on Ursa, "Am I lying now?" In the same decree Superman is called "Kal El," on each and every screen Lex plays it. "You are lying still, because no member of the House of El has ever been Krypton's favorite. Jor-El could have been, but he decided to be weak and succumb to stupid egotistical men." Ursa forces herself to keep calm, clearly not amused by this topic of conversation, more so when she sees the recorded message. "I see now...this is...an anomaly in time. Someone manipulated a passage from one probability of existance to the next. Most interesting, but at the same token, alarming." Turning her head back to Lex Luthor, Ursa nods, "so Superman is Kal-El. There is on this planet a living heir to the House of El. It is an affront." She then leans towards Lex and reaches to press a finger against his chest, "my question though...answer it." Smirking Lex calmly says, "Top secret. Stark Expo the government has consented to the official unveiling. Do stop by if you're in the neighborhood. A gift left behind by the Other Zod," and thats how vague Lex is going to keep that answer. "Superman is Kal El. I don't consider him or his line to be anything of merit if he's apart of it. The public at large consider him to be," and the words are said with calm, "Better than Zod at the moment. No one here knows of the general beyond the invasion. Everyone will judge your Zod based upon the other," yes he's trying to get the woman angry. Lex wants to see this Zod plus having a few angry Kryptonians going against Superman is a nice perk. "Curious...I may take you up on that offer," Ursa replies while at the same time considering removing the device from Luthor's person by force. The only thing stopping her is the information he just shared with her, which would place him as someone useful. People like that are better when not turned to enemies. "People of this planet have no right to have a say about General Zod, we were trying to save an entire planet..." Ursa hisses in anger as she gets up from her seat, unable to remain seated when she thinks of those memories. "It's a travesty. I will not have it." As she gets up her eyes begin to glimmer with a red glow. Getting up Luthor says, "Prove the world wrong. Like I will," his green eyes notice the red glow. "But if you want to prove Kal El to be inferior then I can help you. Tell me more information about how your planet works. Nothing detailed, but whatever you can," and there is the temporary proposal. An alliance, of sort, information for information. Aid for aid. "I can tell you without hesitation that Kal-El is inferior to General Zod, there is no research needed for that query." Ursa states outright, narrowing her eyes which produces bright flash of red as she turns to look at Lex Luthor, "why is it, Mr. Luthor, that you are so set on learning the inner working of my planet? Krypton is no more, there is nothing to be done about it." From the way she pauses and considers the words, she clearly understands the subtext offering of an alliance. She lingers on making a decision. "Because that's the key. Something about this planet makes his prowess beyond mortal men. Krypton had the means to take it away. I ask the questions to surmise what it -COULD HAVE- been," he says outright once again. Having to say it again is annoying Lex but he keeps himself in check. "And I'm sure Zod is superior but the world at large does not. Remedy that." "If Kal-El has powers beyond reason under the given condition of this solar system, the same holds true for myself." Ursa makes an observation, which in other words presents Lex Luthor with the notion she is loathe to help him find ways to do to her what he means to do to Kal-El. "As for General Zod, let us worry about that. Do not persume to speak to me in such a tone again." Turning seemingly to leave, Ursa suddenly turns her head around and a single beam of heat vision is fired to singe the floor at Lex Luthor's feet, "I do not take it kindly when men persume to lecture me, Mr. Luthor. You should know that much about me." Smirking at the heat vision singing the ground near his feet. "Two can play at this game Ursa. Do not test me and I will not speak to you in such tones, agreed?" Noting that Ursa said, 'This Solar system.' "What kept you warm in your own solar system? Did you have a yellow burning star like we do?" At this point he's grasping at straws, the answers could be atmospheric pressure differences or everything. However before beginning tests Lex needs to figure out what would actually work. "Rao is not yellow," Ursa snaps at Luthor, he has gotten her upset enough that she's not thinking as clearly as she might on other terms. Normally she would preach on the importance of maintaining one's calm and making the enemy lose his, but then Lex Luthor wasn't exactly an enemy, and she did learn some outrageous news in this visit. If Luthor blinks, he'd miss Ursa's approach as with super speed she's standing right before him, glowering at him in silence, before whispering, "you do not get to speak down to me, Luthor, no man does. I will not have it. Even General Zod speaks to me with respect." And if Lex was looking for a button he might be able to push, it seems like he inadvertently found one. Staring into her eyes Lex is unblinking, "And don't consider me your inferior just because I'm human." He looks at Ursa, "You're dangerous woman. You're capable. You're strong. You're feared. I respect you for that," a nod is given to the woman. Ursa doesn't budge an inch as she maintains her menacing stare into Lex's eyes, good thing he can withstand her presence, as intimidation happens to be her expertise. The fact Lex remains unflinching is not lost on her, but that doesn't mean she backs away immediately. "If you'd have known anything about Kryptonians, you would know that we do not deal with superiors and inferiors. We deal with science, and logic, every specie can be uplifted given sufficent knowledge and technology. No, you are not inferior to me for being human, you're inferior to me for being a male." "You don't know who you're messing with," the words are low and as icy as his veins. Sex doesn't matter to Lex. Everyone has their uses and places. One of his hands flattens and just in case he readies himself. "You're not superior for being a woman. Nor are you inferior. You're good. Period. That's what makes you superior to most. Learn to judge others with the same objectiveness you sorely lack." "Nor do you." Ursa states it matter of factly, finally looking about ready to withdraw and be on her way, though she lingers a moment longer so Lex doesn't get the impression he made her back away. "Your words are empty, Luthor, you do not have my experience. You have not withstood what I have. Your world cannot even fathom what I have experienced." Turning finally to leave, Ursa marches towards the elevator, "it sounded to me as if you were inclined to combine efforts to handle this...Kal-El. There is potential there, don't ruin it by persuming to lecture me again." Category:Log